


Crown Heart Rose

by CockAsInTheBird



Series: 500 Followers Mystery Prompts [4]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Doggy Style, Dorms, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Request Meme, Rough Sex, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25953100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CockAsInTheBird/pseuds/CockAsInTheBird
Summary: Steve is stressed the fuck out, he thought high school was tough, but college??? A league of its own, not to ignore the heavy expectations of his father for him to excel at just "something for once in his life"But as he one night again can't fall asleep, can't get off on his own, he finds himself reaching for the phone and finding Billy's number.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: 500 Followers Mystery Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880911
Comments: 10
Kudos: 131





	Crown Heart Rose

**Author's Note:**

> To celebrate 500 followers on my tumblr, I'm doing a Smut Mystery Prompt, four down, 21 to go!  
> 11\. "If this is a booty call then yes."

_ Fuck fuck fuck. _

He groans in exasperation and throws his head back onto the pillow, dark hair spreading, clean and still a slight bit damp from the shower. Every night, to wind down from another stressful day of studying and classes, he goes through an intricate ritual to unwind and calm down, spending close to two hours in the communal bathroom on this floor, using a dozen different skin care products and hair masks. It makes him feel better about himself, makes him feel pretty despite only being able to sleep for about four hours every night.

But sometimes it isn’t  _ quite enough _ to make him relax.

Stress, anxiety, parental pressure, all of it is keeping him awake and it’s definitely going to have him grow gray hair and wrinkles all too early. Not that he wouldn’t absolutely _rock_ _the shit out of silver hair_ , but he likes his brown hair, thick and deep in its color, although Billy has been talking about how good highlights would look.

_ Hmmm Billy _

_ Billy Billy Billy _

Now there’s someone that doesn’t cause him any grief, if you look past the few fist fights they’ve been in in the past, at the start of the semester, and the occasional teasing.

Steve thinks some more about Billy, the  _ gorgeous, handsome _ lit major, moved here from California, skin kissed and beloved by the sun, body hard and firm with sculpted biceps and rippling abs. 

He chews a bit on his lower lip as he looks to his phone, peeking out from underneath his pillow, daring him to just text him. Billy’s only two floors up. And Steve’s been spending the last half hour fingering himself and jerking off,  _ craving that sweet, delicious relief _ , but all he’s gotten so far is a half chub and exhausted fingers.

The more he thinks about it, the better of an idea it seems, so he wipes his fingers clean of lube and grabs his phone.

Bambi: U up 💕

Despite it being 1am, the response is near immediate.

👑💘🌹: If this is a booty call then yes

👑💘🌹: 🍆👌💦

And Steve feels heat rush to his gut  _ immediately _ , proving way more effective than his own touch -  _ way to be biased, body _ .

Bambi: Tommy’s spending the night w/ Carol

👑💘🌹: 👍👍👍

He smiles wide with a clear blush to his cheeks and shies away, covering his face with a hand. So  _ maybe _ he’s got a crush, but who cares! He can handle it, it’s fine, Billy’s not the “relationship type,” as he explained before their first time together, and  _ it is fine _ .

Quickly he throws the phone back onto the mattress, jumps up and starts shoving dirty laundry under his bed, papers and books get crammed into the drawers of his desk, and he just barely manages to check his hair in a mirror before there’s a gentle knocking.

Billy must have  _ hurried _ down here, and just so, Steve rushes to open the door to his dorm room.

“Did anyone see you?” he quietly asks Billy through the slightly ajar opening.

“If they did, I doubt they’d tell anyone; wouldn’t wanna get caught sneaking around past midnight.”

And Billy doesn’t wait for Steve to invite him in before pushing through. He looks around the dimly lit room, taking in all the barrenness of dorm life - it being  _ nothing _ like they show in the movies or on instagram. 

“Looks the same as last; you ever gonna put up poste-” he goes mum as he turns to Steve, now realising that he’s  _ naked _ and  _ hard _ .

The devil is in his grin, and it makes Steve’s soul  _ ache _ ,  _ cock twitch _ , as he looks back with heavy eyes, dark with lust, grabbing Billy by the collar of his tee to pull him into a  _ deep _ and  _ desirous kiss _ ,  _ tongues out to taste,  _ hands slipping down his pale back to squeeze his exposed ass, eliciting an  _ erotic, _ “ _ A-ahh _ .”

“You’re  _ so eager _ , huh  _ pretty boy? _ ” Billy  _ drawls all sensuous _ as he gropes Steve, bringing their hips flush together, fingers inching between cheeks, closer  _ and closer and- _

He leans away, staring at Steve with his mouth slightly open,  _ watching him _ as he  _ presses one finger all the way in _ .

“ _ Fuck, _ ” Steve gasps loudly.

Billy’s slack jaw tenses to a grin, and he chuckles as he licks across his teeth. He doesn’t pause, keeps  _ pumping his finger in and out _ , and Steve can  _ feel  _ how Billy’s cock grows  _ hard against his own leaking prick, caught between them _ .

“ _ Hmmm _ been thinking ‘bout me, babe?” Billy hums in the most  _ mischievous way _ , drives the finger as deep as he can go and  _ wiggles it around _ .

Steve  _ squirms _ , rutting his hips against Billy, moaning all too loud with just one finger and some friction against his impatient dick. He  _ tries _ to kiss Billy, have his lips muffle him,  _ keep him quiet _ , but the blonde just dodges out of the way with a shitty smile.

But when Billy presses a  _ second, thick, rough finger in _ , it becomes  _ impossible _ to not pant and cry like he always does, making him weak in the knees, like pudding in Billy’s hands.

“I  _ love _ how  _ easy _ it is with you,” Billy growls and moves down Steve’s neck, sucking and biting and licking, marking him with gorgeous purple hickeys. “Already so  _ wet _ and  _ stretched out perfect for my big cock _ .”

Steve wants to retort, say something of equal vulgarity, tell him just  _ how bad he needs Billy to fuck him blind, shove his head into the pillow and pound into his ass _ . But all he can do is push onto those two fingers, whimper breathlessly against Billy’s lips, and clutch his hands in the fabric of his shirt.

“Gotta keep  _ quiet, baby _ , can’t have you waking up the whole campus. Think you can do that for me?”

He nods, profusely, and stumbles through his words, “ _ Yes _ , yes, I’ll shut up, please just… I-I need to relieve some goddamn stress.”

Billy’s self-satisfied smirk cracks open a little to show teeth as he chuckles, a low and dark rumble that Steve feels beneath his palms. “ _ I can help you with that. _ ”

And Billy kisses him again, licks into the sweetness of Steve’s mouth, swallowing every little whimper that comes whenever those digits  _ curl _ , fully inside of Steve’s ass. When he pulls them out he leaves behind an aching emptiness; Steve feeling so  _ needy _ he’s actually a slight bit  _ uncomfortable _ in the absence of being  _ filled and stretched _ .

“Go sit on the bed,” Billy demands, smirking with lidded eyes, gazing at Steve with such promises, he can’t help but melt a bit.

Steve doesn’t hesitate before sitting down on his bed; it’s a small and wooden frame, big enough for one person, two if they’re on their sides or  _ on top of one another _ . All kinds of things are possible even with limited space, as these two have discovered through the last half year.

Billy lifts off his shirt and drops the shorts, exposing his  _ steely, veiny cock _ , standing to full attention at Steve’s eye height, and he feels his entire body twitch with far too much enthusiasm, mouth running at the sight like a fucking dog and bone. Billy moves closer, spreads his legs and plants them on either side of Steve.

“Wanna suck me off, pretty boy?” it's barely an ask, as Billy brings one hand to drag his fingers through Steve’s hair, the other to angle the tip of his fat dick towards Steve’s lips.

Steve gazes up at him through his lashes, looking almost  _ thankful _ for the opportunity, and he’s not gonna lie, there is something so  _ enjoyable _ about having  _ Billy’s cock _ heavy in his mouth, although he’s not  _ super _ into swallowing, he’d do it for  _ him _ .

So he wets his lips, runs his tongue flat and broad against Billy’s blunt head like it’s a goddamn ice cream cone, watches how he bites his lip, staring at how Steve tentatively tastes him before sinking down abruptly, all the way till his nose brushes against Billy’s lower abdomen, his dick hitting the back of Steve’s throat.

“ _ Fuck, Harrington _ ,” Billy groans out and brings a hand against the wall to support himself as he bends forward. 

Steve works his tongue, swallows around the head, hollowing his cheeks as he slowly pulls off again till he can suck at the tip, then goes back down, starts bobbing and moaning.

Billy “helps” a bit, catching on to the rhythm and thrusting along to it, testing to see just how  _ deep _ and  _ fast _ he can go before Steve would start complaining. Which proves to be quite a bit more than Steve offered up initially; with a fist locked tightly in his hair, he relaxes as much as he can to allow Billy free reigns of fucking into his mouth, sloppy and careless and  _ obscene _ , spit running down Steve’s chin as he does nothing but  _ enjoy being used by Billy _ .

_ Billy Billy Billy _

Billy’s scent is  _ incredible _ , musky and dominant and salty, his sweat tasting all the same, and Steve has started to notice that whenever they’re together, whenever they’re  _ intimate _ , Billy doesn’t bother with cologne or deodorant or anything that might obscure his smell. Maybe Billy doesn’t care to be all fancy and proper around Steve like he is with the girls or other guys around campus. Maybe he knows it drives Steve  _ wild _ .

Steve had gotten so lost in the moment, that when Billy pulls all the way out it’s a sudden awakening, and Steve swallows only spit and pre, wipes his mouth and chin with the back of his hand and is left gasping for air like he just ran a marathon.

“Where do you keep your condoms?” Billy sounds just as out of breath, probably having been all too close to cumming already.

Eagerness so apparent when he throws himself onto the bed it’s almost embarrassing, as he dives for the large box underneath his bed. It takes a second of rummaging through dildos and vibrators and lubes to find a condom wrapper, and barely does he get to offer it up before Billy yanks it from his fingers.

He fiddles a bit with the foil, grinning in a way that makes Steve’s skin  _ crawl wonderfully _ , then asks, “Want me to take you from behind? Fuck you hard into your bed?” each word a  _ lascivious little promise _ .

“ _ Please _ …” Steve’s voice quivers with wanton.

_ Loves _ getting  _ absolutely railed _ by Billy, he trusts him explicitly, would let him do  _ anything _ . Even if Billy doesn’t feel the same way about Steve, Steve can’t get enough of him; hasn’t been able to  _ think _ of anyone else or even  _ be _ with someone other than Billy since they started this little affair months ago.

_ Billy Billy Billy _ .

He gets on all fours, gathers his legs and bends down to press his face into his pillow, arching his back. Heart beats faster, full erection twitching where it dangles alone, as he feels the mattress dip on either side of his knees when Billy positions himself behind.

“ _ Mmmh _ , I like it when you say  _ please _ and beg for it.” With the condom on, he rubs the fat head of his cock against Steve’s clenching entrance, but then slips it between cheeks, swaying his hips back and forth as he teases with too little.

“ _ Please, Billy, _ ” Steve  _ whines _ , moves his ass closer for  _ more _ , but a pair of strong hands stills him. “ _ Please please please, Billy, I need you to fuck me so bad, I-I want your cock, please _ .”

And Billy pulls away. “Well, since you  _ asked so nicely _ .”  _ Bucks his hips _ as he shoves his  _ girthy cock _ all the way in in one fell swoop.

Steve clasps his hand flat over his mouth to keep in the surge of moans that comes from Billy setting a relentless pace, slow but  _ rough _ , skin slapping together louder than Steve’s own croons and keening.

“ _ Like that? _ ” Billy laughs, nasty and snide, grinning like a wolf staring down at a helpless sheep.

A sheep whose cries gets suppressed by a pillow, as Steve bites into it in his tries to keep quiet, but the way Billy fucks him all  _ brutal _ and  _ savage _ feels absolutely  _ incredible _ , making his eyes roll back.

“ _ God _ , you take my cock so well, princess,” his growl hot and predatory.

Billy bends forward, grabbing Steve by the neck for support, hand like a vice and pressing him harder into the bed, the other hand on his hip.

“That ok for you?” he asks  _ as if he cares about Steve _ .

Or maybe that’s just how Steve hears it.

“ _ Y-yes, ahh, fuck! _ ” he says in a hurried tone before biting down on his lip again to keep those kinds of bawdy sounds in.

“ _ Good. _ ” And Billy picks up the speed, thrusts going shallow as he shoves into Steve like both their lives depend on it, making the bed shake and creak beneath their weight.

Each deep plunge more phenomenal than the other, driving straight into his prostate; he won’t last long if Billy keeps this up, waves of the purest arousal drowning out all his other senses, and Steve lets himself get pulled under the current.

“ _ Fuck, baby, love how tight your ass is, arrh, best hole in all of Indiana, _ ” Billy’s voice deep and gravely as he praises Steve with words dipped in honeyed lust. “ _ So eager to suck me dry, all needy and starved for my cock _ .”

Anyone that has ever had even one conversation with Billy Hargrove will  _ know _ just how much he  _ loves to listen to himself talk _ , but Steve can’t blame him, for now there’s nothing more in his world than Billy’s thick erection and sultry voice. Praising him, calling him dear names, groaning and cursing about  _ how fucking good he is _ . He could listen to it all night;  _ wants to listen to it for the rest of his life _ .

“ _ Feel so good, princess _ .”

_ Billy… _

“ _ So nice and warm and soft inside of you _ .”

_ Billy… _

“ _ Wanna cum inside of you so bad. _ ”

“ _ Billy, I’m-I’m… so close, ah-h- _ ” Steve’s voice a mess in contrast to how cool and collected Billy remains.

“Shh, gotta be  _ quiet _ ,” his tone soft and delicate as he continues to utterly  _ ram _ into Steve’s sensitive body,  _ pounding _ like a hammer.

He bends down, snakes his arm around Steve to cover his mouth, and angles him to the side to kiss across his cheek, nibble at his jawline, bite down his neck.

“Show me how  _ good _ I make you feel, let me watch you ruin your sheets.”

Steve moans out in agreeance into his hand strong and calloused against his lips, then brings his own down to fist at his leaking prick, throbbing and filled and oh so close, he’s toeing the finish line, only a few strokes away from doing as told, wet and slick with pre, seeking to find the same rhythm as Billy fucks into him, like a rabid dog.

His orgasm is sudden, like being shoved into a pool of euphoria, bottomless and filling his lungs.

“ _ God, yes, fuck, just like that, _ ” Billy growls into his ear, burning hot and white, bringing an extra, warm, thick wave of thrill through Steve’s emptying cock.

He jerks quick and uncontrolled as he spills onto his sheets, toes twitching on the edge of cramping up as his body tenses, Billy’s  _ girthy cock _ still drilling into him, and when Steve is ready to go limp, blissed out and finally  _ relaxed _ , Billy leans away.

Grabs him by the hips to continue thrusting, bucking, slapping skin together as he pulls out to the tip just to  _ slam _ right back in, tugging at Steve’s hips till he’s fully buried to the hilt, then once more, twice,  _ thrice _ , ramming into Steve where jolts of over stimulated pleasure and a burning sensation makes him cry into his pillow.

And Billy digs his nails into soft flesh as he brings them together, crude and deep as he cums, breathless with a stutter, he brings a hand next to Steve’s head for support. It’s short and silent and uneventful, perfected from years of hiding and fucking around; he once told Steve that  _ loves _ to fuck in all too public places, dangerous and with high chances of getting caught. Said he wanted to bring Steve to some of those places.

Steve’s… kinda hard again. Sore, exhausted, satisfied, sure, but definitely not entirely flaccid. 

Billy kisses him down his back, across every bump of his spine that he can reach, rubbing soothingly against where his nails have left marks, then pulls out and gets off the bed. He pulls off the condom and throws it into the trash can, untied and reckless.

“How you doing?” he asks as he gets dressed, back turned to Steve.

Who’s still bent over, legs spread out to steady himself a bit, but nevertheless unmoving, staring at Billy’s gorgeous back muscles.

“I’m… yeah, I’m good,” Steve chuckles with a light heart and a way too satisfied and appreciative smile.

Bluest of eyes glance at him over a shoulder, and after putting on his shirt again, Billy goes to kneel by the bed, where he pushes aside a few locks of hair so that he can properly look Steve in the eyes.

Steve thinks it unfair, that the way Billy touches him gently like this burns more than when he holds him down like he did tonight. He hates how easy he is, how needy he is for pure affection, and he can feel it creep up in red on his cheeks.

“You should probably clean all that up before it dries,” Billy says so nonchalant, like their tender little moment here just doesn’t affect him at all.

And Steve can’t do anything but sigh, hopelessly in love with someone who is, as Billy puts it, “ _ A man of the people _ .”

“Yeah… it’d be real gross if I slept like this,” Steve huffs and sits back on his heels.

“Just get some tissues to wipe it off then sleep on a towel till you can change your sheets tomorrow,” Billy explains, eyeing the wet stain seeping into the fabric, “It’s what I do.”

Then he stands up again, stretching and scratching his stomach with a tired and  _ pleased _ groan, before heading for the door.

“See you next time, Harrington.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am *still* accepting prompts over on my tumblr! I do think it's funny, however, that so many people seem to choose the same numbers (not counting 69 or 420, that's inevitable hahaha) and I wonder why...  
> When I'm done with this or just not getting any more requests, I might just have to fulfil a few of my favourite prompts on my own, hmmmm


End file.
